yandelenka la historia de un psicopata enamorado
by Esuna pop love
Summary: has escuchado las historia donde algo o alguien mata a su creador o has escuchado la frase "si no eres mia/o no seras de nadie mas" estas 2 situaciones se entrelazan en esta historia


Disfruten un ataque de inspiración me llego cuando escuchaba "yandelenka" de mi shota favorito xD (por los que no saben es Len) y dije por que no? Además por que es una de mis canciones favoritas

Vocaloid no pertenece si no a Yamaha corporation

Fui creado por una razón, el cantar .La primera vez que abri mis ojos y te vi, tu, mi angel creador ese pelo sedoso al tacto esos ojos brillantes que me cautivaron en un instante, fui creado junto con una chica parecida a mi según es mi hermana gemela, todavía recuerdo cuando nos enseñaste nuestra primera canción fuiste muy amable con nosotros tu gentileza te caracterizaba a la perfeccion debo admitir que cuando te acercabas a Rin (asi se llama mi gemela) sentía una especie de celos y no entendia por que o tal vez si, era porque te quería solo para mi si eso es que te quiero solo para mi, esa sonrisa, tu dulce voz, esos ojos brillantes color café, tu dulce forma de ser todo quiero que sea para mi me saludas todos los días al igual que mis compañeros si tan solo tuviera el coraje el valor para decirte lo que siento para decirte que me muero por ti que eres importante para mi un dia me decido hoy será el dia en que te dire todo, siento que me corresponderas la forma en que me tratas me lo dice a nadie mas has tratado asi ¿verdad? Es de noche y salgo de mi habitación Rin me pregunta a donde voy le digo que quiero ir al baño no me dijo nada mas, me dirijo a mi destino que no es el sanitario, es tu oficina por que de seguro tu sigues trabajando, mi angel tiene que dormir ¿no? Estoy enfrente de la puerta de tu oficina estoy dispuesto a abrir la puerta y confesártelo pero oigo que ries miro extrañado la puerta pego una oreja para oir mejor

-hay amor que gracioso eres … si si amor te espero en el parque de aquí enfrente … aja ese a las 3:00 de la tarde …. Encerio ¡!?... Wow con mas ganas voy adoro las sorpresas … si si yo también te amo .. besos muack bye – me quede paralizado no podía créelo como me pudiste haber traicionado de esa manera no no puedo aceptarlo no quiero aceptarlo es por la edad ¿verdad? Es porque aparento la edad de un niño de 14 años ¿es eso? bueno hay solución podrias reconstruirme y harcerme de tu edad ¿cierto? Salgo de ahí con algunas lagrimas traviesas saliendo de mis ojos por que, por que me creaste con sentimientos sabiendo que me podría enamorar de ti por que, al llegar a mi habitación lo único que logre fue preocupar a mi hermana. A la mañana siguiente desperté sin ganas desayune, todo estaba –en lo que cabe- bien hasta que tu apareciste me sonreíste yo aparte la mirada no pude evitar sentirme furioso, deprimido, traicionado parece que le restaste importancia te sentaste a desayunar pero sentaste tu mirada en mi parecía preocupada o claro ahora después de hacerme sufrir ¿te preocupas por mi? El desayuno fue tranquilo no comia solo tocaba mi comida no tenia hambre una segunda mirada se poso en mi manifestando el sentimiento que tu al voltear vi que era mi hermana preguntándome con la mirada "¿estas bien?" yo solo opte por sonreírle no me gustaba verla triste por mi ella me correspondio la sonrisa y empezó a comer alegremente yo comi un poco para disimular y que no se preocupara mas terminamos y fuimos a hacer nuestras actividades .llego la tarde estaba grabando una canción junto con mi nee-san después de terminar me diriji a mi habitación pero en el camino me encontré contigo te veias hermosa pero me entristeci porque sabia que asi ibas para el seguiste tu camino esto no se iba a quedar asi pagarías por haberme traicionado segui mi camino con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa saliendo de mi rostro esta noche acabe con todo el que interponga en nuestro amor y eso te incluye a ti el tiempo paso rápido desde que saliste de casa claro "mate" el tiempo con mis compañeros ,el heladero, la borracha, la ingenua, mi stundere y yo (kaito, meiko, miku y rin respectivamente)estuvimos jugando, cantando, contando nuestras anécdotas mas graciosas, vimos televisión en fin hasta que llego la noche ya casi era hora de la cena cuando apareciste venias muy alegre llegaste a la mesa miku-chan te pregunto por que esa sonrisa en tu rostro yo también espere la respuesta bueno al parecer creo que todos tu solo sonreíste, pusiste tu mano en frente de nosotros algo brillante en tu dedo anilar cuando lo vi con detenimiento me sorprendi y lo mire con desprecio definitivamente era un anillo de compromiso –no es lindo me voy a casar soy la persona mas feliz – todos te aplaudieron incluso yo quería que disfrutaras tu ultimo momento de felicidad rin, miku, Luka, meiko en fin todas hasta ese pulpito llamado tako luka gritaron de emoción y te felicitaron yo solo te dije un "felicidades" como si no me importara tu solo me sonreíste y salirte emocionada de ahí e ir directo a tu oficina cuando todos terminaron de comer y me ofreci para limpiar la mesa Rin también se ofrecio ambos fuimos a la cocina pero en el momento en que no estaba viendo tome mi arma homicida la guarde entre mis ropas terminamos de limpiar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones yo también espere el momento exacto para llegar mi plan acabo. Eran las 12:00 de la noche Sali con sigilo de mi cuarto para no despertar a mi "reflejo" que dormia plácidamente sonreí tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la veria es mas la ultima vez que veria a todos me diriji a tu oficina abri la puerta y ahí estabas relajada apoyada en tu escritorio tu respitacion es pacifica y relajada hasta dormida que vez bellísima pero… - si no eres mia no seras de nadie mas"- susurre antes de hacer mi cometido te voltee te despertaste sorprendida pero no te dio tiempo de decir nada cuando viste tenias clavada el arma en tu pecho alrededor de ella salía un liquido carmesí tu me miraste con ternura para caer en el suelo ya sin vida el sonido de tu caída no despertó a nadie bueno a nadie menos a una persona que al parecer se pasaba por el pasillo abrió la puerta reconocería ese lazo donde fuera ahí estaba mi gemela Rin con mirada aterrada ante tal escena

-L-Len que has hecho?!- miro sorprendida el cadáver y a mi después miro el arma y se acerco –Len dame el arma no cometas locuras onegai dámela – se fue acercando no quería soportarlo mas yo me iria junto con mi angel que estaba esperándome en el cielo ahí la encontraría en ese mismo instante mi clave el cuchillo Rin grito desesperada cai en sus brazos me abrazaba fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas mojaban mi rostro lo ultimo que fue oscuridad completa oscuridad me invadio solo me quede completamente solo…

Wow alfin lo termine ¿merece algún… review?

Bie bie


End file.
